


How to Tame Blaze

by Ufuroro



Category: BoBoiBoy - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ufuroro/pseuds/Ufuroro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"LIHAT NANTI! KUPANGGANG HABIS DIA!" | Blaze mengamuk. Dan mau tidak mau, Ice harus menenangkannya sebelum satu Pulau Rintis hangus terbakar. Caranya? | "KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI, ICE!" | "Taufan, celanamu basah..." | Yaoi, Selfcest. I have warn you, kiddo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sebelumnya Saya meminta maaf karena Saya menghapus cerita ini dari portal fanfiksi sebelah secara mendadak, namun bukan tidak dengan pemberitahuan. Sekali lagi, Saya minta maaf.
> 
> Terima kasih yang sudah mereview sebelumnya. Dan Saya harap, kejadian ini tidak akan terulang kembali.
> 
> Happy reading!

"Nyebelin tau, Ice."

Ice menghela napas. Sudah beratus kali ia mendengar ucapan itu.

"Sumpah—"  
  


_'Here we go...'_ batin Ice. Ia menutup telinganya dan menunduk.  
  


"—NGESELIN BANGET, ICE!"  
  


"DIA PIKIR GAK SAKIT APA KENA GERUDI-NYA ITU?!"

 

Ice menyahut kecil, "Kan latihan, Blaze. Latihan..."

 

"TAPI GAK GITU JUGA!"  
  


"LIHAT NANTI! KUPANGGANG HABIS DIA!"

 

Ice merutuk dalam hati. Ia ingin menyumpahi-nyumpahi siapapun yang membuat Blaze jadi merajuk seperti itu—walaupun itu pecahannya yang bertopi miring sekalipun.

 

_'Iya miring, kayak otaknya.'_

 

Masalahnya, kalau Blaze sudah begini, susah untuk meredam amukannya. Kalau saja tadi Ice tidak mengungkung Blaze dalam bola airnya—

Mungkin kiamat akan terjadi.

 

* * *

 

 

**How To Tame Blaze**

**Pair : IceBlaze**

**M-rated ; (should be) Humor**

**Beware of typos and crack**

**Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta**

**But the whole story is mine**

 

* * *

 

 

_"Baiklah! Ayo kita latihan!" seru Taufan semangat. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya dan tersenyum lebar—lebar banget._   
  


_Gempa tersenyum. "Kita latihan_ one on one _atau serempak saja?" Ia melemparkan pandangan ke semua pecahannya._  
  


_Halilintar mengangkat bahunya. "Aku terserah. Tapi kalau mau lebih seru, yah, serempak." Ia meneguk kokonya dan menyeringai._

 

_"Lagipula, tanganku sedang gatal ingin menebas sesuatu." Lanjutnya, yang disambut lemparan lap dari Atoknya._

 

_"Jangan sembarangan kamu! Hancur kedai Atok ini nanti! Siapa mau ganti kalau hancur, heh?"_

_Halilintar menggaruk pipinya. Taufan tertawa puas._

 

_Beginilah kegiatan Boboiboy kalau sedang tidak ada misi untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang. Ia akan berlatih mengendalikan kuasanya di dekat kedai Atoknya—biar sekalian jaga kedai, katanya._   
  


_Terlebih lagi, kekuatannya bertambah. Air yang sudah berevolusi menjadi Ice dan Api yang sudah berevolusi menjadi Blaze. Kedua kekuatannya ini masih agak asing, sehingga ia terus melatih kedua kekuatan barunya ini._   
  


_Terkadang, Ice nyaris membekukan kedai Atoknya—bahkan Atok dan Ochobot pun ikut membeku, yang berakhir ceramah dua jam dari lain waktu, Blaze nyaris menghanguskan meja-meja dan kursi-kursi pelanggan—keeseokan harinya pelanggan-pelanggan kedai Tok Aba harus duduk lesehan._

 

_Namun, sulit dikendalikan itu bukan berarti tidak bisa dikendalikan, 'kan?_

 

_"Oh, Ayolah! Jadi mau serempak atau satu lawan satu? Aku bosan, nih!" Blaze bersandar pada meja kedai dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Tangannya mulai mengeluarkan bola-bola api._   
  


_"Matikan Apimu, Boboiboy." Tok Aba mengeluarkan aura-aura horrornya sembari menatap tajam cucunya itu. Blaze nyengir._   
  


_"Hehe, ampun Tok." Tok Aba menghela napas, lalu beralih pada bocah bertudung biru disamping sedang mengusap matanya dan menguap._   
  


_Halilintar memutar bola matanya, "Selamat pagi, putri tidur."_   
  


_Taufan cekikikan, "Apakah Anda mimpi indah, putri?" Gempa mendorong bahu Taufan pelan._   
  


_"Hush! Nah, Ice sudah bangun 'kan? Kita mulai latihannya, ya? Kita lakukan serempak, anggap saja satu sama lain disini musuh, jadi kita semua bisa menyerang satu sama lain."_

 

_Ketiga pecahannya mengangguk._

_Kenapa tiga? Karena Ice masih mengumpulkan nyawanya._

 

_"Tapi ingat, tujuan latihan ini untuk mengendalikan kekuatan masing-masing. Tidak boleh sampai membakar, menhancurkan, atau membekukan apapun—termasuk kedai Tok Aba! Mengerti?"_

 

_Ketiga pecahannya kembali mengangguk mantap._

_Ice menguap._

 

_"Ice, kamu mengerti?" tanya Gempa._   
  


_"Hn." Sahut Ice singkat. Gempa menghela napas._ _"Kalau begitu, ambil posisi masing-masing-dan saat hitungan ketiga, kita mulai latihannya."_   
  


_Mereka berpencar keseluruh penjuru mata angin._

 

_"Satu.. " Halilintar mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedangnya./_   
  


_"Dua..." Blaze yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak sudah siap melontarkan api-apinya._   
  


_Gempa menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya. 'Ya Allah, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa hari ini...' batinnya._

_"—Tiga!"_

_Dan seiring dengan aba-aba terakhir itu, Halilintar melesat cepat ke arah Gempa, yang sedikit tersentak dengan kehadiran Halilintar. Namun, ia langsung membuat sebuah dinding tanah yang berlapis-lapis, menahan tebasan dari kedua pedang Halilintar._  
  


_Namun, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan suatu apapun pada dinding yang ia buat. Bahkan retakan sedikitpun. Ia melongok, dan mendapati Halilintar mendaki dindingnya dan mengangkat lengannya—khas saat dia ingin menebas sesuatu._   
  


_Gempa menengok ke belakang. Taufan, dengan kedua gerudingnya, menuju kearahnya—yang sedetik kemudian tertebas pedang Halilintar. Halilintar tersenyum licik._   
  


_"Wuaah!" Taufan terhuyung, gerudinya hilang dari tangannya. Ia cemberut, namun seberkas ide licik muncul di otaknya. Ia berteriak dan menunjuk ke belakang Halilintar.  
_

 

_"Awas, Halilintar!"_

 

_Sontak, Halilintar pun menengok ke belakangnya—takut jika tiba-tiba ada yang menyerangnya . Namun, yang ia dapati hanya bayangannya sendiri. Halilintar terkejut, ia baru sadar kalau ia dibohongi .Ia menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Taufan._

 

_"Sial—ARGHH!"_

 

_Kepala Halilintar tertinju bola-bola angin raksasa milik Taufan dan ia pun tersungkur, Taufan tertawa puas."Rasakan itu!"  
_

_  
"Kayaknya kamu asik banget ngeliatin mereka, Gempa." Gempa tersentak. Dia baru ingat kalau ia keasyikan menonton pertarungan di hadapannya. Ia menoleh dengan cepat ke belakangnya dan mendapati Blaze tersenyum sumringah dengan cincin api berkoar di sekililing tubuhnya. Gempa meneguk ludahnya._

 

_'Mati aku...'_

 

_"Ayo kita main! Ambil ini, Gempa! Hahahaha-!" Blaze tertawa senangsambil melontarkan cincin-cincin apinya yang merah menyala. Gempa dengan sigap langsung menghantamkan tangan batunya ke tanah dan membentuk tameng berlapis-lapis. Tapi tak hanya itu, ia menghantamkan tangannya sekali lagi pada tanah dan mengeluarkan Golem Tanahnya. Ia lebih memilih mengeluarkan Golem Tanahnya daripada harus mati terpanggang._   
  


_Namun, Blaze malah tertawa senang. Ia mengubah cincin apinya menjadi lidah api—semacam cambuk. "Golemmu ingin bermain dengan aku, ya? Mari sini, Golem! Hahaha-!" Ia tertawa dan mencambukkan lidah apinya pada golem tersebut._   
  


_Blaze yang terlalu asyik menyerang Gempa, tidak menyadari kehadiran Taufan di belakangnya. Gempa membelalakkan matanya. Taufan, dengan seringaian diwajahnya, sudah siap menukik dengan Hoverboardnya dan menghajar Blaze dengan Gerudinya._

 

_"Eh—Blaze! Awas—!"_

 

_Namun terlambat, lengan Blaze yang tidak tertutupi sehelai kain apapun, terhantam Gerudi Taufan—membuat sang penguasa Api itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan tersungkur. Cambuk dan Cincin Api ditangannya hilang dalam sekejap._  
  


_Bahkan Taufan, si pelaku penyerangan, melongo. Ia terkejut serangan bisa sedahsyat itu. Namun, ia jauh lebih terkejut Blaze tidak bangun juga setelah serangannya tersebut._   
  


_Taufan turun dari Hoverboardnya dan berjalan takut-takut ke arah Blaze yang tengkurap di tanah. Ia membungkuk sedikit. "_ _Hei, Blaze... kamu tidak kenapa-napa?" Tanya Taufan takut-takut._

 

_Tak ada jawaban._

 

_Gempa menghampiri tubuh Blaze yang bergeming itu. "Blaze...?"_

 

_Tetap tak ada jawaban._

 

_Halilintar yang kebingungan karena tiba-tiba arena pertarungan menjadi sepi, menghampiri mereka berdua._  
  


_"Ada apa?"_

_"Ini... Blaze—" baru saja Gempa ingin menjelaskan kronologis kejadian pada Halilintar, tiba-tiba dari tubuh yang bersangkutan mengeluarkan bunga api._   
  


_Bunga api yang sangat banyak, nyaris mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya. Ketiga pecahannya meneguk ludahnya._

 

_'Mampus...'_

 

_Dan sedetik kemudian, Blaze bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnyadan mengambil topinya yang tergeletak di tanah—masih dengan bunga api yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ia memakai topinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah Taufan yang sedang cengar-cengir ketakutan. Blaze menatapnya tajam—amarah sudah mengendalikannya._

 

_Ia mengeluarkan api yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan sempurna._

 

_"APA MAKSUDMU TADI, HAH?!" kali ini lidah api keluar dari tameng panas milik Blaze itu._

_"TADI ITU SAKIT, TAU!" tameng apinya semakin membesar._

 

_Taufan mulai berpikir tebasan Pedang Halilintar seratus kali jauh lebih baik daripada terkena 'cium' api milik Blaze._

 

_"KAMU BENAR-BENAR INGIN-ARGH!"_

 

_Tiba-tiba Blaze mengerang dan api di sekujur tubuhnya menghilang. Taufan yang tadi sempat menutup mata—seakan sudah pasrah dengan nasib hidupnya—terkejut ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya._   
  


_Blaze berada di dalam bola air. Gempa dan Halilintar tak kalah terkejut, mereka menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Ice berjalan ke arah mereka.  
_

 

_"Jangan hancurkan apapun, 'kan?" ucap Ice lirih._

 

_"KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI, ICE!" Bentak Blaze. Ia mencoba meninju dinding bola air tersebut, namun nihil. Bola air itu bukan tandingannya._   
  


_"Tidak, sebelum kamu berjanji tidak akan membakar apapun."_

_  
"Ugh—Lepaskan aku!"_

__  
Ice menatapnya datar. Ketiga pecahannya menatap dengan harap-harap cemas.  
  


_"Hghh—IYA, IYA! AKU JANJI!"_

__  
Ice pun memecahkan Bola Airnya. Ketiga pecahannya menghela napas lega. Namun, aksi Blaze tidak terhenti sampai disitu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan bola-bola apinya.  
  


_Dan saat itu juga, Ice memborgol tangan Blaze dengan es-nya sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan bola-bola apinya._

 

_"Apa-apaan—"_

 

_Ice segera menarik lengan Blaze dan menariknya menjauh dari arena pertarungan, meninggalkan pecahan-pecahannya yang lain terbengong-bengong._  
  


_Ice menoleh sebentar. "Aku akan membawanya ke rumah." Ucapnya pelan.  
_

 

_Ketiga pecahannya mengangguk._

 

_'...Untung ada Ice.'_

_'...Gila.'_

_'...Aku masih hidup, kan—'_

 

 

_"Taufan, celanamu basah..." tegur Gempa dan Halilintar._

 

 

_Oh, Taufan pipis di celana._

* * *

 

Dan itulah akar dari semua ini, akar dari merajuknya Blaze. Padahal, Ice sudah mengobati luka di lengannya, namun pecahannya yang paling energik itu benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh.  
  


Terkadang ia berpikir, bagaimana cara paling mudah untuk meredam amarah Blaze yang masih suka meledak-ledak dan membungkam mulutnya yang cerewet itu.  
  


Ia menatap wajah Blaze yang memerah—karena amarah. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluh dan bersumpah akan mebakar apa saja. Seprai tempat tidur yang ia duduki jadi pelampiasan kekesalannya.

 

'Wah, Atok pasti kaget kalau melihat sepraiku robek-robek...'

 

Ice menunduk, membuat wajahnya yang tertutupi topi kini semakin menggelap. Ia benar-benar berpikir keras.  
  


"Setelah dari sini, akan kubuat dia menyesal! Lihat saja!"

"Ayam-ayam makcik Kantin nanti jadi saksinya!"

"Akan kubalaskan dendamku! Kau juga Ice! Akan kubalas kau nanti!"  
  


Blaze meracau sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pecahan penguasa Air dan Es disampingnya. Ice memutar bola matanya dan kembali menatap Blaze.  
  


Ia memperhatikan mulut Blaze yang terus bergerak-gerak.

 

"Hei, Ice! Kamu dengar tidak sih?!"

"Ice!"

 

Ice tersenyum. Ia tahu bagaimana caranya membuat si penguasa Api itu diam dan tenang.

 

'Mudah saja ternyata...'

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the "Fun" part.
> 
> Warning : Saya merekomendasikan untuk berhenti membaca sampai disini jika Anda tidak menyukai smut, lemon, etc...
> 
> Serta, Saya pun tidak menerima "butthurt comment". Silahkan angkat kaki dari sini jika memang membenci pairing ini, cerita ini, bahkan authornya.
> 
> Terima kasih.
> 
> Happy reading!

 

 

 

“Nggh—A-ah...!”

Desahan demi desahan meluncur dari bibir Blaze, bibir yang tadinya selalu menolak sentuhan dari Ice. Tubuhnya menyerah untuk melawan segala kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Ice. Otaknya berhenti berfungsi untuk mencerna semuanya secara logis.

Yang ia rasakan hanya kenikmatan belaka. Dan itulah yang diberikan oleh Ice.

Blaze sempat berpikir, Kenapa ia harus melawan Ice dan menolaknya, jika pada akhirnya ia justru menikmati permainannya?

* * *

**How to Tame Blaze**

**Pair : Ice x Blaze**

**M-rated**

**Beware of typos and failed smutty**

**Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta**

**The whole story is mine**

* * *

_Blaze terus mengoceh kesal, sedangkan Ice disampingnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

_“Sudah, Blaze.”_

_“Apanya yang sudah?!”_

_“Sudahan marahnya...”_

_Ice menepuk pundaknya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Blaze. Manik birunya menatap manik jingga Blaze yang memelototinya. Blaze menepis tangan Ice dari pundaknya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada._

_“Ice nyebelin.”_

_Lah?_

_“Lho? Kok aku?!”_

_Blaze menunjuk wajahnya, “Kamu belain Taufan, kan? Kan?! KAN??!”_

_“Siapa bilang?! Aku cuman mau kamu berhenti marah—“_

_“Nyebelin.” potong Blaze. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ice menghela napas._

_‘Kenapa jadi aku yang kena...’ batin Ice. Ia menatap Blaze yang sedangmemalingkan wajahnya. Ice sudah memikirkan bagaimana caranya meredakan amarah Blaze, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana melaksanakan idenya tersebut._

_Idenya terbilang mudah namun jika ia salah langkah, ia bisa terpanggang._

_Tapi kalau ia tidak bertindak, tidak ada penyelesaian._

_Ice, secara tiba-tiba, memeluk pinggang Blaze dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Blaze. Blaze sontak langsung menyingkirkan lengan Ice yang bercokol di pinggangnya, berusaha menjauhi tubuhnya dari Ice._

_“APAAN SIH?!” teriak Blaze._

_“...Aku ngantuk.” lirih Ice. Blaze merona, pelukan Ice di pinggangnya semakin erat. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Ice di lehernya._

_“T-tidur di tempat tidur sana! Bukan nempel padaku!”_

_“...Kamu hangat.”_

_“Dan kamu dingin banget. Lepasin!” Ia berusha menarik lepas tnagan Ice dari pinggangnya, namun hasilnya nihil.  Blaze mendengus kesal._

_Setelah beberapa menit beradu mulut dengan representatif elemen es tersebut, ia pun menyerah dan membiarkan Ice terus menempel di pundaknya. Blaze memajukan bibirnya kesal._

_Hening._

_Merasa Blaze sudah menyerah, Ice pun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya._

_“...Oi, Blaze. Aku mau lepasin kamu—“_

_“Ya sudah, lepasin sekarang!!_

_“—Kalau kamu mau main denganku.” Ice menyeringai. Ia menurunkan_ hoodie _yang menutupi sebagian dari topi Blaze. Blaze menatapnya heran, namun terbersit rasa penasaran juga senang._

_“Eh, main? Main apa? Tumben kamu ngajakin main!” seru Blaze senang._

_Ia benar-benar tidak tahu “bahaya” yang menantinya._

_“Kamu mau tidak?” bisik Ice tepat di telinganya. “Peraturannya, siapapun yang menang bisa meminta satu permintaan pada yang kalah. Bagaimana?” lanjutnya. Blaze mengangguk  mantap._

_‘Game start!’_

_Ice pun melepas pelukannya pada Blaze dan melepas topi biru gelap miliknya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuh Blaze dengan paksa dan mencium bibirnya. Ia cengkram kedua lengan Blaze._

_Blaze terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya. Ia yang masih dalam keadaan shock,dimanfaat kan oleh Ice dengan menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Blaze. Sontak Blaze mendorong Ice menjauh dan melepas ciuman tersebut._

_Wajahnya memerah—antara malu dan kesal. Blaze menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya dan tergagap._

_“A-A-AP—APA—“_

_  
Ice menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas. “...Tadi kamu janji mau main denganku.”_

_  
“T-TA-TAPI—!”_

_  
Ice mendorongnya ke tempat tidur secara tiba-tiba dan menindihnya, serta kembali mencium bibirnya dengan napsu._

_Blaze mendorong bahu Ice agar menjauh darinya, namun pergelangan tangannya malah dicengkram oleh Ice. Ice melepas ciumannya._

 

_“Kamu janji mau main denganku, Blaze...”_

 

* * *

Dan disinilah ia. Dibawah kendali Ice, ia hanya bisa tunduk dan membiarkan tubuhnya dijamah.

Ada kalanya Blaze memekik sakit ketika jari-jari Ice di lubangnya melesak terlalu dalam dan ada kalanya pula saat jari-jari tersebut menemukan titik sensitifnya, yang membuat ia nyaris tak sadarkan diri.

Terlebih saat ini, Ice makin gencar menghajar titik tersebut yang membuatnya benar-benar melayang. Cengkraman Blaze pada bantal dibawahnya menguat, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Belum habis euforia yang diberikan oleh Ice, Blaze sudah dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang  
membuatnya menjerit.

  
“H-HNN—AHH! I-ICE! AP-APA YANG—“

  
Ya, ia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang sedikit basah dan dingin di lubangnya. Lidah Ice.

  
Ice menjilati lubangnya. Blaze melengkungkan punggungnya dan melenguh nikmat.

  
“Ngh—I-Ice—Nnnhh...”

  
Blaze ingin Ice tidak hanya sekedar menjilatinya, ia ingin lebih. Ia ingin lidah Ice juga ikut bermain dengan jari-jarinya. Katakan ia gila, ia tak peduli. Otaknya sudah terpenuhi oleh nafsu dan tubuhnya hanya ingin sentuhan dari Ice semata.

Blaze menggoyangkan pinggulnya sedikit, bermaksud untuk menarik perhatian Ice dan menggodanya. Posisinya yang menungging seperti ini jauh lebih mudah untuk menggoda Ice.

Seakan mengerti apa yang Blaze inginkan, Ice pun menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang Blaze, membuat sang empunya mengerang dan menekankan wajahnya ke bantal, menahan kemungkinan teriakan-teriakan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

Ice senang melihat Blaze dapat menikmati permainannya. Ia pun memegang pinggul Blaze erat-erat dengan salah satu tangannya dan mulai memainkan lidahnya—mengeluar masukkan lidahnya dari lubang Blaze bersamaan dengan jari-jarinya yang masih berada disana.

Blaze dapat merasakan air matanya mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia mencengkram bantal kuat-dan menekankan wajahnya ke bantal, namun tetap saja desahan tersebut masih dapat lolos dan terdengar oleh Ice.

  
“MMFF—H-HAH--!! NGGH-HH—“

Tanpa ia sadari, pinggulnya, yang walaupun sudah ditahan oleh Ice, mengikuti irama pompaan jari-jari Ice.

“HNN—ICE! A-AHH! UU-AHH—ICE—A-AKU—“

  
Blaze dapat merasakan ia akan keluar sebentar lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya serta tangannya hendak menyentuh penisnya yang terabaikan.

  
Namun, tangannya langsung ditepis oleh Ice. Blaze terkejut.

  
“I-Ice—NGH-AHHH!! I-ICE! A-Aku m-mau—“

  
Blaze yang terkejut, lebih terkejut lagi ketika Ice menyentuh penisnya dan mengocoknya. Blaze memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya, mengikuti irama kocokan dari Ice. Bibirnya sibuk meracau, nampak terlihat liur terlihat di sudut bibirnya.

Ia benar-benar lupa diri. Bagaimana tidak?  _Foreplay_ dari Ice benar-benar membuatnya mabuk.

Namun, segala kenikmatan itu langsung sirna ketika secara tiba-tiba Ice menghentikkan kocokannya di penis Blaze, serta “permainannya” di anus Blaze.

Blaze mengerang protes. Ia menengok ke belakangnya—sedikit sulit dengan posisinya sekarang—dan mendapati Ice sudah berada tepat di telinganya. Manik birunya menatap intens pada manik jingga milik Blaze.

Blaze dapat merasakan tubuh Ice yang begitu menempel padanya, dan ia baru sadar kalau Ice masih berpakaian lengkap walaupun jaketnya sudah entah kemana. Ia dapat merasakan dada bidang Ice menempel pada punggungnya, napasnya yang berada tepat di telinganya—

—Dan tonjolan di selangkangan Ice tepat di pinggul Blaze. Blaze merasakan wajahnya memanas. Bukan hanya ia yang menikmati permainan tadi, bahkan Ice pun juga.

  
“Masih marah?” bisik Ice tepat ditelinganya.

  
Blaze menatapnya bingung, tidak mengerti pertanyaan Ice.  Ice menghela napas.

  
“Masih marah sama Taufan?”

  
Blaze menatapnya, lalu menggeleng pelan. “T-tidak kok.” Suaranya sedikit serak karena banyaknya teriakan yang ia keluarkan tadi.

“Syukurlah.” Ice membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Blaze dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Ice juga menggenggam tangan Blaze dan mengelusnya pelan.

  
Hening sesaat, sebelum Ice meneruskan ucapannya.

  
“Kamu tahu, aku bingung bagaimana caranya meredakan amarahmu yang mudah meledak itu. Berbagai cara sudah dilakukan, dan masih saja aku tetap kesulitan meredakan amukanmu.”

“—Dan akhirnya aku menemukan solusinya. Karena aku pikir hanya dengan inilah aku dapat mengendalikanmu, mengaturmu, dan membuatmu menurut padaku.”

“...Juga dengan inilah, kamu dapat melupakan kejadian yang tadi.”

Blaze merona. Ice telah memikirkan semua-muanya untuk meredam amukannya.

“Jangan kamu pikir ini sudah selesai, Blaze.”

  
Ice menggesekkan penisnya yang sudah mengeras dan masih tertutup celana pada pinggul Blaze dan menjilat telinga Blaze. Sesekali ia gigit cuping telinganya untuk menarik perhatian Blaze.

Blaze menggenggam erat tangan Ice dan menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasakan libidonya kembali naik. Namun ia tidak mau kalah, ia pun ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya, seiring dengan gesekan penis Ice.

Blaze terkekeh pelan ketika Ice menggeram pelan. Ia pun semakin gencar bermain. Ia mengangkat pinggulnya  dan memajukan tubuhnya sedikit sehingga penis Ice tepat berada di pantatnya. Keduanya mendesah.

  
“...Dasar nakal. Sebegitu nafsunya kah kau?”

  
Blaze menggembungkan pipinya. “Kamu pikir cukup hanya dengan jari dan lidahmu?”

  
Ice menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “Oh? Jadi, tidak puas? Padahal tadi sudah sebegitu hebohnya, bahkan hampir mau keluar.”

  
Blaze merona, ia menghentikkan gerakkan pinggulnya dan menatap Ice galak.

“I-i-itu kan karena k-k-kamu yang k-keasyikan!”

  
“Lho? Aku pula yang salah?”

  
“I-iyalah!”

  
“...Jadi mau lanjut atau tidak, hm?”

  
Ice melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Blaze dan meremas penis Blaze. Blaze tersentak dan mendesah kuat. Ice terus meremas penisnya sembari terus menggesekkan penisnya sendiri.

  
“Ngh—i-iya! Aku mau lanjut!”

  
Ice menyeringai, “Lanjut apa? Minta yang benar, Blaze.” Ia menjilat telinga Blaze sampai ke lehernya. Ia pun menghisap lehernya, membuat tanda kemerahan disana.

Blaze menggigit bibirnya untuk kesekian kalinya untuk menahan desahan yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Leher adalah bagian sensitifnya, ditambah lagi Ice yang memanjakan penisnya—tidak akan ada yang bisa menolaknya. Blaze berusaha keras untuk membuka mulutnya dan memohon pada  Ice, namun yang keluar hanyalah desahan demi desahan.

  
“H-hnng—I-ice...” lirihnya.

  
“Hm? Kamu bilang apa?” Ice meremas penisnya kuat.

  
“H-HAAH—I-Ice—t-tunggu...”

  
“Sampai kapan harus menunggumu, Blaze?”

  
“A-ahhh—“

  
Ice menggigit bibirnya. Sejujurnya ia pun tak tahan lagi untuk melahap Blaze. Desahannya yang menggemaskan nan seksi itu benar-benar keterlaluan, apalagi tiap namanya disebut. Ia pun melonggarkan remasannya pada penis Blaze, memberi ruang padanya untuk bicara.

  
Blaze menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ia dapat berbicara sekarang.

  
Manik jingganya menatap manik biru yang terawani oleh nafsu milik Ice. Dari matanya, ia

tahu benar Ice benar-benar sudah di puncaknya. Lalu, sebersit pikiran nakal merasuki otaknya.

Blaze menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan menggesekkannya pada penis Ice dan ia menjilat bibirnya sensual—bermaksud untuk menggoda Ice disaat Ice sudah berada di limitnya.

  
“Ngh... Aku menginginkanmu, Ice... Kumohon... A-ahh—“

  
Ice yang nafsunya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi, langsung membalikkan tubuh Blaze ke posisi telentang.

Ice tidak yakin dirinya bisa mengendalikan nafsunya saat memasuki Blaze nanti.

Wajah shock Blaze yang masih memerah karena _foreplay_ tadi, Bibirnya yang ranum, manik jingganya yang diawani oleh nafsu, air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya, pipinya yang merona, Kaus hitamnya yang tersingkap sampai menunjukkan dadanya yang putih, dan napasnya yang terengah-engah—

  
Sungguh, Ice tidak akan pernah melupakan pemandangan indah di bawahnya ini.

  
Ice melepas celananya, membebaskan penisnya yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi. Icepun membasahi penisnya dengan ludahnya sendiri lalu mengarahkannya pada anus Blaze.

  
Namun, ia tak segera memasukkan dirinya. Ia masih ingin menggoda Blaze.

  
Ia menggesekkan penisnya pada lubang Blaze, membuat sang empunya mengerang protes. Ice terkekeh dan mengelus paha Blaze.

Sebelum akhirnya ia melesak masuk ke lubang Blaze secara tiba-tiba. Blaze menjerit dan melengkungkan punggungnya. Jari jemarinya meremas bantal dengan kuat dan air mata  
mengalir dari sudut matanya.

  
“AAKHH!!! I-ICE—S-SAKIT—AKH!!”

  
Ice mendengar jeritannya, namun ia tetap mendorong penisnya masuk lebih dalam dengan perlahan.

  
“H-AAAH—ICE—!! P-PELAN-PELAN—UAHHH-!”

  
Blaze merasa lubangnya amat panas dan amat perih. Terlebih lagi Ice yang terus melesakkan miliknya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Ice mencium dahi Blaze yang basah oleh peluh. “S-sebentar, B-Blaze... Uhh—“ desahnya. Ia tahu Blaze kesakitan, tapi ia sendiri pun tidak bisa berhenti. Ia pun terus berbisik pada blaze untuk tetap tenang. Jujur saja, Blaze menghimpitnya dengan sangat kuat.

Ice  mencium bibir Blaze lembut dan menghentikkan gerakannya sejenak. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya basah oleh air mata Blaze. Hatinya terasa pias. Ia pun melepas ciumannya dan menatap manik jingga Blaze.

  
“B-blaze—“ ia tergagap.

  
Blaze memeluknya dan membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Ice.

“Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti...” bisik Blaze.

  
“Tapi kamu—“

  
“A-aku hanya bilang pelan-pelan kan...” Blaze mengeratkan pelukannya, dan entah bagaimana caranya, Ice tahu ia sedang tersenyum.

  
“...Jadi lanjutkan saja. Tapi pelan-pelan. Aku tidak akan kabur kok, Ice.” Blaze tertawa pelan dan mengelus surai kecoklatan Ice.

  
Ice meneguk ludahnya. Kalau sudah di “undang” semanis itu, mana mungkin ia menolak?

  
“Tapi kalau tambah sakit, bilang ya?”

  
Blaze merengut dan menarik rambut Ice pelan, “Kamu mau aku bakar atau mau lanjut?”

Ice tertawa pelan dan mulai mendorong pinggulnya kembali, namun kali ini secara perlahan—sangat perlahan seakan Blaze adalah sebuah kaca yang sangat rapuh.

 Ia dapat merasakan miliknya memasuki tubuh Blaze sedikit demi sedikit. Ia juga dapat merasakan cengkraman Blaze pada punggungnya mengerat dan deru napas Blaze di lehernya yang semakin cepat.

Blaze merasakan rasa perih itu datang kembali, namun tidak seperih sebelumnya. Ia berusaha untuk rileks dan bernapas dengan normal—ia tidak ingin Ice berhenti lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Ice tahu Blaze sedang menahan perih yang kembali melanda lubangnya. Oleh sebab itu, saat ia merasa penisnya sudah masuk setengahnya, ia pun menyentakkan pinggulnya sehingga penisnya masuk seutuhnya.

Tentu saja disertai jeritan Blaze.

  
“I-ICE!!!”

  
“Maafkan aku... tapi aku tak tega melihatmu kesakitan begitu. Maafkan aku...” bisik Ice. Blaze menggigit bibirnya dan menarik rambut Ice. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

  
“Nyebelin, k-kaget tahu. B-bilang kalau mau begitu...” lirih Blaze. Ice terkesiap.

  
“Eh? Jadi, tidak sakit?” Blaze menggeleng. Ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya sedikit, bermaksud mencari posisi nyaman. Namun yang ia lakukan seolah menggoda Ice.

“Nnh... sudah tidak sakit. Lanjutkan saja...” Blaze menggigit cuping telinga Ice dan menjilatnya sensual. Ia pun makin gencar menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat penis Ice yang berada dalam tubuhnya bergesekkan dengan dinding rektumnya. Blaze juga sengaja memompa dinding rektumnya agar semakin menghimpit penis Ice di dalam tubuhnya.

  
“A-ahhn... Ice...”desahnya lembut.

  
Ice mengatupkan bibirnya lekat-lekat, tidak ingin ada satupun desahan keluar dari mulutnya.

_  
‘Ini permainanku. Jangan sampai aku kalah...’_

  
Ice pun menyeringai. Ia melepas pelukan Blaze dan menahan kedua tangan Blaze dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pinggul Blaze kuat-kuat. Blaze menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh napsu. Ice menjilat bibirnya.

  
“Kali ini, aku takkan berhenti, Blaze. Sungguh.”

Ice pun menarik keluar penisnya, meninggalkan seperempat bagiannya di dalam, dan kembali mendorongnya masuk. Blaze tersentak dan melenguh panjang.

  
“NGH-AHHHH—“

  
Ice terus melakukan hal yang sama—memompa penisnya keluar masuk tubuh Blaze. Dinding rektum Blaze berkontraksi tiap ia mendorong masuk penisnya, menjepit miliknya dengan kuat.

Sampai pada akhirnya ia mengenai sesuatu di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang membuat Blaze melengkungkan tubuhnya dan menjerit. Kedua tangannya, yang masih ditahan oleh Ice, mencengkram bantal dengan sangat kuat.

  
Ice tersenyum, “...Bagaimana, Blaze?”

  
Blaze menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu dan wajah yang memerah.

  
“L-Lagi...” lirihnya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. “Lagi, Ice... lagi.” Lanjutnya. Ice mengecup dahinya dan tersenyum.

  
“ _As your wish_...”

  
Ice pun melanjutkan aksinya yang sempat berhenti, namun kali ini ia berfokus pada titik kenikmatan Blaze. Segala erangan dan desahan kenikmatan terus meluncur dari bibir Blaze kala ia menghajar titik tersebut. Ice sendiri pun sesungguhnya tak mampu membendung kenikmatan yang ia terima dari tubuh Blaze dan tanpa sadar terus mempercepat temponya.

Ice memejamkan matanya sembari terus mempercepat gerakannya. Namun ia langsung membuka matanya saat ia merasakan tarikan pada tangannya yang menggenggam kedua tangan Blaze.

  
“H-hah—L-lepas—ka—n-ng-AHH! Ice!! Le-lepas...” pinta Blaze di tengah-tengah racauannya.

  
Ice pun melepas cengkramannya dan sedetik kemudian, Blaze memeluknya dan menciumnya ganas. Ice membalasnya dengan menggigit bibir bawah Blaze—yang pasti keesokan paginya akan meninggalkan bekas—agar ia membuka mulutnya. Sesaat setelah Blaze membuka mulutnya, ia menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Blaze dan bermain dengan lidahnya. Tak jarang gigi-gigi mereka saling beradu, namun mereka tak peduli.

Ice merasakan Blaze makin kuat mencengkram miliknya—pertanda bahwa ia sudah di puncaknya. Dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, ia pun meraih penis Blaze yang sudah mengeluarkan maninya dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

Blaze tersentak dan melepas ciumannya. Ia mencengkram pundak Ice, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

  
“H-Hngg—Ahh-! Ah-! Ah-!”

  
Ice tahu Blaze akan keluar sebentar lagi.

  
“T-teriakkan namaku, Blaze...” bisiknya di telinga Blaze.

  
Ice terus menghajar titik sensitifnya tanpa ampun.

  
“—ahh-! AH-! I-ICE-! A-AKU K-K—NGHHH—I-ICE-!”

  
Ice juga mempercepat pompaannya pada penis Blaze.

  
“U-UHH—I-ICEE—! AA-AHHH-!”

Dengan satu sentakan, Blaze menyemburkan spermanya di tangan Ice. Ice masih terus mengocoknya, sampai pada akhirnya ia mendorong penisnya dalam-dalam—membuat Blaze kembali menyemburkan spermanya—dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya di dalam rektum Blaze.

Blaze terbaring lemas, ia menatap manik biru milik Ice yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tangannya menopang berat tubuhnya, agar ia tidak jatuh dan menimpa Blaze.

Ice menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya, lalu menarik penisnya keluar dari anus Blaze. Blaze meringis. Ia dapat merasakan cairannya mengalir keluar dari lubangnya.

Ice membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Blaze. Ia mengelus pipi Blaze dan tersenyum.

  
“Aku menang.”

Blaze memajukan bibirnya, “Curang. Ice curang.” Ice terkekeh. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Blaze.

  
“Tapi suka kan?”

  
Blaze menghajar wajah Ice dengan bantal. “CURANG!!”

  
Ice tertawa lepas dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Blaze. Ia menatap manik jingganya.

  
“Sekarang, aku minta satu hal darimu.”

“Apa?”

“Minta maaf ke Taufan. Oke?”

  
Blaze memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengangguk, lalu menarik selimut menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Ice terkesiap.

“Oi! Bersihkan badanmu dulu, Blaze!” Ice menarik selimutnya dan membuangnya sembarang. Blaze menggembungkan pipinya.

  
“Tapi, bantu aku bersihkan, ya?”

  
Blaze mengerlingkan matanya dan sebelum Ice menjwab pertanyaannya, ia sudah menarik Ice menuju kamar mandi.

_  
‘...Perasaanku tidak enak.’_

 

* * *

 

 

_Meanwhile,_

“Oi, gempa. Ice sama Blaze mana?” Halilintar menguap. Sudah hampir 4 jam mereka menunggu di kedai Tok Aba. Gempa mengernyitkan alisnya.

  
“Kok tanya aku?”

  
“Habisnya, kamu yang tahu banget mereka.” Halilintar menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya. Gempa beralih pada Taufan, yang dikelilingi aura gelap, terduduk lemas di _hoverboard_ nya.

  
“Taufan, kamu ba—“

  
“Aku dipanggang Blaze nanti. Aku dipanggang Blaze nanti. Dipanggang—DIPANGGANG—“

“—AKU BAKALAN DIPANGGANG BLAZE, GEMPA! HUWEEEE—“

  
Taufan menangis dramatis. Gempa _ilfeel_.

  
“Blaze tidak akan seperti itu kok. Tenang saja.” Gempa menepuk-nepuk kepala Taufan lembut. “Lagipula, kan ada Ice yang menanganinya!”

Halilintar mendengus, “Bukan itu sih yang aku khawatirkan—aku tidak peduli soal Taufan yang mau dipanggang—tapi, kita sudah menunggu berjam-jam disini dan mereka tak kunjung muncul! Mereka sedang apa sih?”

  
Gempa menangkupkan dagunya, membuat pose berpikir. “Sepertinya aku tahu...”

  
Taufan mengelap ingusnya, “Tahu apa?”

  
“Aku tahu mereka sedang apa!” Gempa tersenyum lebar. “Blaze suka bermain, kan? Kalau begitu, pasti Ice sedang mengajaknya bermain!”

  
Halilintar dan Taufan mengangguk-angguk setuju.

  
“Kalau begitu, ayo kita ikut main!” seru Gempa.

 

_Andai kalian tahu apa yang mereka lakukan..._


End file.
